seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 16
Zozo, looking around, knew that in an instant, one of the guys could take him down. Zet, rushing at him, tried to punch Zozo in the face, but Zozo dodged it, and Aerith immediately turned around, to take a wide swing at Zozo. Rangton spit glue at Aerith's arm, but Zet, rushing, uppercutted Rangton. Rangton kicked him in the face, and the two jumped away from each other. Zozo, staring at Aerith, noticed what happened. "Wait... I GET THE BIG SCARY GUY?!" Rangton, looking at it, smiled. "Yeah, you do. Maybe my luck is finally coming together..." Zet punched his face, and Rangton started to block other punches. "And then my luck happens to beat me up." Rangton, kicks at Zet, and Zet ducks. Zozo, looking to Aerith, starts to back away, and shrugs. "Umm, look buddy, can't we get along? You and me, best friends forever?" "Do you have 100 million on you?" "No." "Then nope." "But, I have something better then money!" "If it's friendship, that boat sunk years ago." "Oh... Got it. Just checking." Zozo runs away, and Aerith chases after him. Zozo, looks to a patch of snow, and degrades it. He makes it a snow ball, and throws it at Aerith. Aerith blocks it, and watches Zozo come in to punch him in the gut. Zozo's hand breaks, but he destroys the 3 inches of steel. Aerith feels the impact, and is pushed back. He raises his right arm, and swing it at Zozo, hitting Zozo, and causing Zozo to hit the ground. He looks up, to see Aerith about to stomp him, when Zet hits his head. Rangton threw Zet at Aerith, and Zozo bites Aerith's foot. Aerith, lifts his foot, and holds it, while Zozo crawls away. He looks to Zet, on the floor, and picks him up. He throws Zet at Rangton, and Rangton kicks him. Zet hits the floor, and gets up. "WHAT AM I, A BALL?!" Rangton, smirking, shrugs. "I think you would make a perfect soccer ball." Zet, growling, raises his foot, and grabs his shoe. He looks to Aerith, and Aerith grabs a metal ring from one of his arms. Rangton and Zozo look confused, but they hear a siren. Aerith, hearing it, looks confused. "What the..." - Tack, Fea, Farrow, and Christie notice the town being attacked, when they ran back. They dealt with some of the invaders. Harshly. In less then a minute, about 1/10 of the bounty hunters were already out, when a siren kicked in. The boxers hearing it, did something bizarre. They ran away. - "Don't think this is over!" Aerith, runs away, and Zet starts to follow him. "Next time... We'll finish this!" He follows along, and both Rangton and Zozo look confused. They see the doctor, injured, and Zozo picks her up. "Okay, we need a doctor... And not just for her." He feels his arm broken, and Rangton looks to both his arms. "Yeah... I hate being injured." - Tack, Fea, Farrow, and Christie meet up with Rangton and Zozo, with the town being repaired. The doctors start to celebrate, and heal many patients. Christie, helps along, with Farrow patting Tack and Fea on the back. "Without these two, I was sure we would be doomed! Thanks to you, Drum Island is safe... And then the bounty hunters came... So, I suggest you leave soon." Tack, smiling, patted Farrow on the back. "Well, first, we'll have a meal... MALK! WHERE ARE YOU! WE NEED TO EAT DINNER!" Tack, looks around, and the entire crew looks around as well. Zozo, extremely frightened, looks to Tack. "Captain... Where's Malk?" - Malk, is bloody and beaten up, and tied up. He looks up, to see Shoto smiling. He was bloody, had bruises, and cuts, but besides that, was fine. He propped himself on a chair, with the boat leaving the harbor, and gran at Malk. "Welcome aboard. Don't worry, we have a place for your kind. Hope you have fun!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc